1. Technical Field
This new idea deals with heat exchange processes, cooling processes, and condensation processes, using water, in lieu of FREON, as the volatile evaporative matter for the production of cold air and distillates, and to avoid using FREON which is destructive upon the ozone layer. The newly invented devices herein are designed to use evaporation of water as a means to produce cold air, which is then supplied into the living places, work places, play areas, rest areas, and into green houses or plantations. The air is cold by evaporating fine water mist spray into the air which absorbs the water vapor. By means of an open air blower, the water-air mixture is then directed or blown into the place where the cold air is needed. In cases where the wind is naturally blowing into the place where the cold air is needed, without a blower, the water is sprayed into the wind so that the wind is cold before getting into the designated or anticipated place, such as, a house, a playground, recreation area, an orchard plantation, and a residential area. There are many concomitant new applications of the new devices concurrently invented in support to the processes involved, such as, distillation of water to produce drinking water, and production of humid air to be fed into gas turbine engines, to name a few applications of the new devices. It should be noted at this point that evaporation is a cooling process of the gas mixture into which the liquid mist is mixed with, while condensation is warming up of the matter with which the condensing vapor is in contact with, hence, evaporation must be supported to the maximum. One of such support is maximizing the water surface in contact with the other matter or medium of the evaporation, and another support is creation of vacuum environment surrounding the water particles, meaning--removing the other matter that oppresses or holds the water molecules close together, thereby making the water molecules free to fly off.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Evaporative air coolers had been invented and existing since 1937 for various purposes in the efforts to produce a cool environment around an object to be cooled, by means of evaporating water thru the air which is then supplied to the environment. The existing water cooling system comprises of the following cases:
1. Water mist is sprayed into the open air by means of nozzles that are fixedly located around a patio in a series along a pipeline outside the house without the use of a blower; PA1 2. Water mist is sprayed into the open air by fixedly located nozzles along the sidewalk outside shopping malls/stores and the mist is carried away by the wind regardless of where the wind is going; PA1 3. Water is evaporated by means of wet cloth spacedly hanging, and by means of a blower, the air is forced to pass thru in between the wet cloths in order to produce cold air which is then directed into the place where the cool air is needed. PA1 a. There is no sensible emphasized distance provided between the water sprayer 6 to the entrance of the heat exchanger 3, within same distance, there should be time spent by the water particles to evaporate to capture the heat from the medium air, so that the cooling gas--water-air mixture, attains maximum coolness before entering the heat exchanger 3; PA1 b. There is no emphasis or intention of the inventor to build the heat exchanger 3 and the air duct 8e to be structurally strong against implosion; PA1 c. The air duct 8e has a very small diameter in which case, in effect, its wall catches the remaining un-evaporated water particles which then loss opportunity to evaporate further while traveling along the air duct 8e,--a process that would further cool the cooling gas Ab. The presence of the water pan D and Da is an admission that there is no further evaporation after the air-water mixture passes the heat exchanger 3; PA1 d. There is no incorporation of a compressor to compress the air-water mixture as a means to condense the water vapor by force in the effort to di-humidify the cooling gas; PA1 e. Further, the introduction of fresh air OA thru the entrance pipe K indicates that there is no vacuum in air duct 8e; PA1 f. Further, there is nothing in the whole discussion of the patent emphasizing that the air blower Fc is made strong enough to create a vacuum in air duct 8e. PA1 a. There is no concept or intention to use an open air blower to speed up the evaporation of the water mist spray; PA1 b. There is no concept or intention to force by open air blower the water-mist-air mixture into a designated place; PA1 c. There is no concept or intention to spray water-mist into the natural wind at a definite place so that the resulting cold wind anticipatedly blows into the designated place where the cold wind is needed, such anticipated or designated places are houses, residential areas, playgrounds, recreation areas, shopping centers, orchard plantations, work places, green houses, and sun decks; PA1 d. There is no concept or intention to use compressed air-atomizer-nozzle to spray water-mist into the air for the purposes of evaporating water and cooling the air; PA1 e. There is no concept or intention to confine the water mist into a vacuumed air duct/evaporation chamber wherein an air turbine at the exhaust end of the air duct effects vacuum suction in the duct to produce cold dry air; PA1 f. There is no concept or intention to place an air tube radiator-type assembly into a vacuum water-mist evaporation chamber to effect heat exchange in order to produce a supply of dry cold air out from the radiator and into a house or co office. PA1 g. There is no concept or intention to make an assembly of high/tall standing pipes wherein a plurality of water-mist nozzles are connected to and around and along the length of each tall stand pipe to maximize production of water mist into the air or wind; PA1 h. There is no concept or intention to distill water thru mist-evaporation-compression-condensation process; PA1 a. To provide relief to the problems obstructing the commercial use of the prior arts; PA1 b. To introduce a new technology that speeds up the evaporation of water, by multiplying the water surface exposed to the air, thru introduction of water mist into a moving air/wind or into a vacuumed chamber, by means of a misting nozzle or by means of an atomizer,--a device wherein compressed air is allowed to come out thru a venturi nozzle where water is coming out at the same time; PA1 c. To introduce a new technology that pushes/blows water-mist-air mixture into a designated place, wherein, a misting device is attached to the front frame of an air blower, or wherein, a plurality of misting devices are set up inside of an air duct where air is being forced thru or being vacuumed by an air pump/turbine that blows the air out of the air duct and into a designated place, or wherein, a plurality of water misting devices are set to introduce mist into the natural wind--said misting devices are disposed in a place where the wind is anticipatedly blowing into a designated place. PA1 d. To introduce a new technology for desalination of sea water by way of water mist spray and then the saturated humid air is compressed into a radiator system that is exposed to cold air or that is submerged into cold waters or that is refrigerated or frosted, or wherein, the humid compressed air is released underwater in the form of fine/tiny bubbles into a body of cold water, in order to produce distilled or drinking water; PA1 e. To introduce a new technology for the production of dry cold air out of water mist evaporation, by way of passing the supply air thru a radiator pipe system that is inside a vacuum evaporation cold chamber; PA1 f. To introduce a new technology for the rapid production of large quantities of cold air that is supplied to a large residential area, a large playground, a large orchard plantation, or a large green house, by way of a plurality of misting devices set in the open field to introduce water mist into the wind; PA1 g. To introduce a new technology for force condensation of the clouds which is by way of vacuum pump sucking the clouds into an air duct and compressing it thru a cold radiator pipe system that is submerged into cold environment and releasing the compressed cloud in the form of tiny bubbles thru deep cold water; PA1 h. To introduce a new process for distilling a liquid at low temperature, wherein, the liquid is mist sprayed inside a vacuum chamber to make it evaporate a low temperature, and then the resulting vapor is sucked by a force pump and then same vapor is compressed into a heat exchange high pressure radiator pipe assembly that is cooled or refrigerated in order to condense or liquefy the vapor by force inside the pipes; PA1 i. To introduce a new process by which to supply cold high humidity salt free air into a gas turbine engine in order to increase the power out put of said engine in the same rate of fuel consumption, by way of cold water mist evaporation system; PA1 j. To introduce various technologies by which to clean the cold moist air and to remove excess water mist particles from the cold air thru centrifugal devices having peripheral stilling chambers, windows, and moisture traps; PA1 k. To introduce a new Technology by which to minimized usage of materials resistant to corrosive sea water in the construction of the vacuum evaporation chamber, wherein, low cost strong materials, such as concrete, is coated by anti-corrosion materials or protected by a high grade stainless steel or ceramics, or glass to name a few; PA1 1. To create and introduce new designs of new devices, new machinery, new kinds of structural parts and mechanical parts made of new kinds of materials, such as glass, stainless steel, concrete, etc. protected from the action of salts, in support to the above new processes and new technologies. PA1 1. A vacuum environment surrounding a liquid is one major factor to speed up evaporation because the liquid molecules are not oppressed and are not held back close together, hence, the molecules are free to fly out after overcoming the surface tension between molecules; PA1 2. To speed up evaporation, as much as possible, every molecule of the liquid must be place up front in contact with the surrounding medium or environment, such as air or a vacuum. This means that there should be no molecule behind another molecule of the liquid facing the medium of evaporation. Every molecule must be at the front line ready to fly free. Therefore, the atomizer must spray the water mist as fine as possible to the extent imaginable that only three molecules are grouped in one mist particle. This is maximizing the water surface in contact with the space upon which the liquid molecules migrate into; PA1 3. Further, the mist must not be too crowded to prevent re-grouping or fusing together among the already misted particles as they will bump each other, and the fused mist particles become larger particles. Hence, the mist must be kept moving away from the atomizer; PA1 4. The air into which the water mist is sprayed must be a moving wind to speed up evaporation. Otherwise, the air gets saturated immediately in humidity and the evaporation process stops, hence, the cooling process stops. By releasing the water mist into the wind, the water molecules are provided with successive free rooms in between the air molecules, into which rooms the water vaporizes; PA1 5. As much as possible, in order to speed up evaporation, the air, serving as medium, must be dry, dehumidified, and humidity hungry air, in order to have plenty of rooms to accommodate vapor. PA1 The air is made moisture hungry: PA1 6. Additionally, under the same law as above, time is require by the water particles/mist to be able to evaporate and be dissolved as vapor into the air. To meet this requirement, the vacuum evaporation air duct is elongated or made longer to provide time for evaporation before reaching the vacuum turbine. The length of the vacuum air duct depends upon the speed or time spent of the air-water mixture in traveling from the point of the misting nozzles to the vacuum turbine. Additionally, the time for complete evaporation is directly proportional to:--a. the mist-air mixture ratio; and--b. how high is the vacuum. PA1 1. A new concept of blowing air thru a water mist spray towards a desired place to make the air cooler and to prevent incomplete evaporation of the mist; PA1 2. A new concept of attaching a water hose/tube-mist-sprayer to the frames of an open air oscillating blower so that the mist sprayer goes with the left and right swinging of the air blower; PA1 3. A new concept of constructing a self standing water pipe misting device that is provided with a plurality of misting nozzles connected around the pipe and along the length of the pipe to maximize production of water mist, and an air blower is set to blow air thru said misting device; PA1 4. A new concept of erecting a plurality of standing misting water pipes in an array formation to maximize production of water mist into the wind that blows into a large residential community, recreation area, play ground, orchard plantation and greenhouses and work places; PA1 5. A new concept of spraying water mist inside a vacuumed air duct, wherein the air blower is inside the exhaust end of the air duct so that there is more air going out of the duct than air going into the duct, the difference is supplied by the evaporated water mist, in order to convert the air into cold air inside the duct, it being that there is throttle valve at the inlet of the air duct to limit the air getting in; PA1 6. A new concept of making dry cold air thru the use of water mist spray, wherein, a plurality of small air tubes are arranged and assembled into a radiator-type formation inside and along the length of the vacuumed evaporator air duct, and air is forced to pass thru the radiator air tubes by means of a main supply air pipe that is connected to all/each of the inlet of the radiator air tubes and a main output air pipe that is connected to all or each of the outlet ends of the radiator air tubes, said main output air pipe is extended to deliver dry cold air into a house or into an office; PA1 7. A new concept of injecting water mist spray into an air duct by means of an atomizer, which is an assembly of a compressed air pipe, and a water pipe, that are joint together in a venturi tube/nozzle; PA1 8. A new concept of releasing compressed air into the water-mist air duct to push the mist thru the duct, wherein, the compressed air is being pre-cold thru another cooling device before it is released into the air duct where the released compressed air is further cold by the water mist; PA1 9. A new concept of using a plurality of atomizers to speed up production of water mist thru the open wind to supply cold wind to a large area, and to accumulate/collect salt left by the evaporated sea water on the misting open field; PA1 10. A new concept of condensing the water out of the humid air thru compression of the humid air and subject the compression container into a cold environment; PA1 11. A new concept of passing the humid air thru a cyclone centrifugal device in order to separate the dust particles of salt left out by the evaporated water and also to separate the excess water mist from the air wherein the air is already saturated with moisture; PA1 12. A new concept of feeding the resulting clean humid air out of the cyclone centrifugal separator into a gas turbine engine in order to increase the power output of the engine due to increase intake of more matter that expands in the combustion chamber; PA1 13. A new concept or new design for a hybrid Centrifugal Cyclone Separator wherein, a stilling chamber is created around the peripheral walls by installing a perforated inner wall a few inches inner from the main drum wall, so that the dust particles will get thru the perforations and get stilled and forced to settle down to the bottom of the stilling chamber; PA1 14. A new process of producing drinking water, wherein, to take advantage being already a clean vapor, the cloud is sucked and compressed into and forced to condense in a high pressure radiator pipe condensation assembly that is submerged in ice cold water, or release as tiny bubbles in cold water; PA1 15. A new structural design for a vacuum evaporation air duct, wherein, the main structure is a large concrete tunnel which accommodates a truck or a rail cart that passes thru it for maintenance purposes, said concrete is protected from the action of salt by a curtain of stainless steel sheets or plastic sheets along the inside walls of the said tunnel, said curtain having a neutral weep hole so that the space between the curtain and the tunnel is also a vacuum during the vacuuming processes,--meaning the air pressure on both sides of the curtain are equal, and wherein, a railway track and walk way is provided/constructed on floor of the curtain/tunnel; PA1 16. A new structural design for the construction of a tall tower suction stand pipe/device to reach up to the clouds for the purpose of force liquefaction of the clouds by compression as shown by FIG. 14, said suction stand pipe being alternatively in the form of a high pressure inflated large diameter cylindrical post erected tall to reach the clouds as shown by FIG. 14A, which post carry plurality of light weight suction hoses attached hanging around said post, or said tall tower suction device is in the form of a plurality of high pressure cylindrical inflated posts fastened together around an inflated ring strut structure to form a rigid standing inflated tower, then said bundle of inflated posts is wrapped around by a light weight sheet to form a self standing suction hose, it being that there are large spaces in-between the inflated posts; PA1 17. A new concept and design for a multistage centrifugal pump that functions as vacuum pump and compressor at the same time, wherein, the pump is a series of co-axial turbine pumps in a common drive shaft, each turbine blade attached to a spinning plate that separates each pump, and wherein, a plurality of air stilling fins/plates are axially attached to the inside walls of the air duct between turbines, and wherein, a drainage valve is provided to remove excess water at the bottom of each turbine, and which serves as the prime mover in the vacuum evaporation air duct for evaporation and compression vapor in a distillation process, per FIG. 12, part 2; PA1 18. A new concept and design for excess water removal air duct, wherein, a spiral fin is attached spirally to the inside walls of the humid cold air delivery air duct, and wherein, a drainage valve is provided at the bottom of the air duct to drain the excess water.
In the case No. 1: (a). the water is wasted without effectively cooling the air because, without moving the air, the tiny water particles that are sprayed into the air just drop down on the floor of the patio without being evaporated and the floor of the patio gets wet; (b). Without a blower, only 30% of the mist evaporates into the air, and if there is wind, the mist is just carried away by the wind away from the patio. In the case No. 2, the water is wasted because the mist is just carried away by the wind to places not intended to be served with cold air. In the case No. 3, there is no water-mist spray, hence, water evaporation is very slow because there is very little amount of water surface being exposed to the air, and it will be a very bulky construction to increase the wet cloth section of the cooling system. Additionally, the evaporation clothes become depository for dry salts, dust, and bacteria.
To further identify the distinctness of my present invention, the following cited references are hereby discussed, to wit:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,722 issued Dec. 8, 1992 discloses an air cooling system by water evaporation thru a water absorbent wick in the form of an air passageway. The wick is made of water absorbent materials, such as, a pad which takes up water from the water pan base of the cooling device. What is emphasized in this patent is a wet air passage called wick, that brings water around the moving air. The wick, serving as enhancement for evaporation of water, is a very limited and ineffective water evaporator, because the water surface on the pan is only multiplied Ten times by the wick, it being that it is only a cubicle, further, the wick becomes a depository of dried salt, dust, and bacteria from the water that is moving up thru the capillaries of the wick because evaporation is a drying process for the salts. Unfortunately, this patent does not emphasize multiplication or maximizing water surface in contact with the wind to speed up evaporation. Additionally, this patent has no intention to create vacuum environment surrounding the water particles as a means to speed up evaporation of water into the air. Hence, my present invention is different and distinct from this subject patent.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,633 issued Mar. 12, 1996 discloses a water cooling system by high pressure water spray outside the air duct by nozzles at the outlet of the air duct. The real emphasis of this patent is a new design for an inflatable, collapsible, flexible air duct and flexible pavilion for easy handling and portability, but does not emphasize and further has no intention to maximize water surface in contact with the air to speed up evaporation, hence, has no intention to spray the water in the form of water mist which would by atomizing the water, hence, as presented, has no intention to use venturi nozzle atomizer or to use a spiral nozzle. In fact, as described in details for FIG. 4, line 18, page 6 of the patent, it says--"in FIG. 4, nozzles 64 at the outlet have orifices sized for producing large jets of water",--which means that the nozzles are not intentionally designed to produce atomized fine mist or not even fine sprinkles of water--that would be for the purpose of maximizing the water surface in contact with the air. Hence, this device fails to speed up evaporation.
Additionally, this patent discloses a wet porous membrane stretch across and substantially, not totally, blocking or restricting the air entrance towards the air fan and into the inflated air duct 56, hoping to evaporate the water adhering to the porous membrane. But, unfortunately, the pin holes of the membrane, through which the air passes, are very limited in quantity which fails to allow sufficient air flow that would provide maximum water-air contact.
Additionally, the air mover is only an air fan and not a turbine that would create a vacuum high enough to suck enough sufficient air through the wet membrane 60, hence, there is no intention to create a high vacuum in the chamber 56 between the wet membrane and the air fan, and hence, there is no intention to make the walls of the chamber into a highly resistant structure against implosion. It is very clear that this patent does not emphasize or has no intention to utilize vacuum as a means to enhance evaporation, because, in fact, it is emphasized that the air duct is pressurized as a means to make it stand up, which pressure reverses evaporation in the air duct. Hence, unfortunately, what has been evaporated from the wet membrane is condensed inside the pressurized air duct. It is therefore very clear that this U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,633 has no bearing to my new inventions. Hence, my new inventions are different and distinct from this patent.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,719 issued Feb. 4, 1997, has the same short comings and disadvantages as the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,633 because the emphasis is the new design of the structure for an outdoor rigid pavilion, hence, just the same as the preceding patent, the water is sprayed outside the air duct, except that the nozzles are now designed as atomizers but does not care to speed up evaporation in the air to the maximum as a means to efficiently cool the air, hence, the atomizer nozzles, as described, are just ordinary small diameter openings with nothing more added technology, and unfortunately, does not emphasize and has no intention to introduce high compressed air into the water nozzles or to discharge the water in the form of fine mist, that is why the clear intention of the patent is for outdoor applications only, and not for enclosures because the discharge place, or if the discharge place is an enclosure, the enclosure will get wet.
Additionally, this invention has no intention to evaporate water inside the air duct by means of vacuum environment. Further, this patent has no intention to spray water water mist directly into the open wind or to spray water directly in front of an air fan without the use of an air duct to make sure that the cold humid air is going into a definite place. Hence, my present invention is different and distinct from this patent.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,121 issued Jul. 7, 1998 discloses a refrigeration system that avoids the use of the ozone destructive FREON, and in lieu thereof, water mist is used as evaporative refrigerant. The emphasis of this patent is a new design for a heat exchanger that is why it does not care to speed up evaporation in the air, hence, it failed to emphasize and has not intention to incorporate a vacuum environment as a means to speed up evaporation of the water spray,--that is why, as shown and discussed in FIG. 12 and in the other drawings:
It is therefore clear, that this invention failed to efficiently evaporate the water spray, much less, to cool the cooling gas. Additionally, this patent has no mention of water distillation and/or desalination as a by product and/or concomitant creations and new applications in the so much efforts to evaporate water. Hence, my present invention is different and distinct from this patent.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,274 issued Aug. 25, 1998 discloses a water spray cooling system effected by a nozzle that atomizes the liquid coolant which get out through the exit of compressed air at the nozzle. The emphasis of this patent is the invention and new application of a temperature-sensitive non-electrical device that controls the emission of atomized coolant being sprayed onto the surface of a hot body 1 to prevent undue rise of excessive temperature of the body 1, that is why it does not care or has no intention to describe why there is a need for atomization, and does not describe how atomization is done or attained by the coolant. Further, it does not care why there is a need to speed up evaporation in the air because it emphasizes that it is the hot body that evaporates the coolant. The thermocouple is already an old device, but using it to open a valve is a new application. What seems to be new is the thermal responsive chamber embedded in the hot surface and which is connected to the coolant valve by a capillary tube. The chamber and the capillary tube contains a fluid or a gas that expands with the increase in temperature. An increase in temperature of the fluid causes thermal expansion and increase in vapor pressure inside the capillary tube, and the vapor pressure opens the valve. What is emphasized by this patent is the new invention of a thermal-mechanical device that serves as an automatic activity controller. Hence, my invention is different and distinct from this patent.
In the Prior Arts
Hence, the prior arts do not present similar concepts as it is now being presented in this application for patent.